La Costa del Silencio
by Launigsiae
Summary: A very different take on Sesshoumaru's past. How he became a Lord when he was the illegitimate son of a young maid and her Master. Especially when he wasn't conceived with love


DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and all the well known characters of this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I'm just using them for a little entertainment. The title is a song, 'La costa del silencio' by Mägo de Oz, Locomotive music owns it

NOTE: I know nothing about Sesshoumaru's past and I haven't read the whole manga, so bare with me if there's something wrong in here; by the way, I've already watched the 3rd movie (my favourite) but I'm going to change some facts a little bit.

I don't usually like to read stories about Sesshoumaru's parents, I've read a couple, but they fall into the same storyline – His mom is a beautiful rich princess that either loves or hates him; lets not forget that his parents will be deeply in love – so I decided to do something more drastic; if there's anyone that has already read something mine I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. I like really odd plotlines.

SUMMARY: We've always wondered about Sesshoumaru's past and odd behaviour. This story is about it, but not in the way you think. What would've happened if at the beginning he wasn't even considered the future heir of The Western Lands? He was the bastard son of a young maid and her Lord.

I think that 'La costa del silencio' is a song that will fit the story in later chapters, of course that it's in Spanish but I'm sure that many of you'll like it. Mägo the Oz is one of my favourites groups.

This is my first fic in this fandom AND my original language is Spanish (greetings from Mexico), please be nice. I apologise for any grammatical mistake you find.

**La costa del silencio**

(The shore of silence)

Prologue

"How long do you think it will take this time Kagome?" Sango asked the young miko beside her.

"I don't know, it seems it's their personal hobby. Have you noticed that their fights are getting more sporadic and… forced?" Kagome said while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were deeply engaged in one of their fights.

"You're right Kagome, besides, Sesshoumaru hasn't said something about wanting the Tetsusaiga, he hasn't a long time now that I think about it; but there is some kind of grudge between them, jus-" Miroku was abruptly interrupted when a large tree succumbed to the power of one of the swords.

"Of course that there is an important grudge between them, and one can't really blame Lord Sesshoumaru for it" Myouga said.

"What are you talking about, What about Sesshoumaru?" the group exchanged glances, but they couldn't finish the conversation because they noticed that Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga lied some feet away from it's wieldier looking old again. Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of the battle field with Tokijin's sharp blade aimed at his half-brother's throat.

"If you're going to kill me, do it now, or, are you afraid your mother will get angry and don't give you your 'good night' kiss?" Inuyasha mocked but immediately regretted it when he remembered that Sesshoumaru's mother was dead, besides the fact that his brother's eyes suddenly turned red in anger.

'_Inuyasha-sama shouldn't have said that, now Lord Sesshoumaru is mad, his mother is no joke matter, Lord Sesshoumaru is going to kill him'_ a small flea youkai thought.

Everyone gasped when during the blink of an eye Inuyasha was being held by the throat against a large tree, Sesshoumaru's claws shining with their green poison. For the first time since they had met him, the ice mask he wore fell from it's place, he growled, and Inuyasha knew that he was in trouble.

'_My God, Sesshoumaru is so mad. Inuyasha!' _Kagome thought while she saw what was being displayed before her.

"How dare you mention my mother with your filthy mouth!" Sesshoumaru said while sinking his claws in his brother's neck. Inuyasha couldn't help letting escape a little whimper;

"Listen carefully brat – he continued saying as his eyes returned to their amber colour – you think you know everything about me, but your wrong, you think you are the only one who has had a shitty life, but you are wrong"

There was a general gasp when they heard those words. _What is he talking about? _'_As I thought so, Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't keep it inside forever_' Myouga said to his insides

"Sesshoumaru, I-" Inuyasha tried to say something weakly, but his brother pressed him more against the tree painfully,

"You know NOTHING about me!" Sesshoumaru said as he released Inuyasha from his dead grip.

Inuyasha looked up from his position on the floor, his eyes were clouded with confusion as he stared at his older brother; Sesshoumaru stood there, shaking slightly from the emotions he felt at the moment, for the fist time in a long time, it was just the two of them, their eyes locked in a strange bond.

_His eyes… they look so… sad_

Sesshoumaru disappeared into that sphere of light, leaving everyone else wondering what had happened.

* * *

I really hope you like it, this is just the prologue. Hope that wasn't so OOC

Send your commentaries, flames will be ignored

L u i s a

a n g i e

my pen-name (and name), if you were wondering


End file.
